Cent nuits
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de fanfictions écrites pour la nuit du FoF sur différents thèmes. Murphy se pose des questions, Jasper et Monty de leur côté se disent oui...
1. Les questions que je me pose

**Recueil de fics écrites pour la nuit du FoF**

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Thème :** Question

* * *

 **Les questions que je me pose.**

Des questions je m'en pose des tonnes, elles servent à rien parce que y a pas de réponses. Pourquoi mon père a essayé de me sauver en allant chercher des médicaments ? Pourquoi il s'est fait chopper ? Pourquoi il est mort ? Pourquoi ma mère m'a détesté pour ça ? Pourquoi j'ai survécu ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir quoi que je fasse ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait pendre ? Moi qui me fait torturer ? Pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à me venger ?

À quoi ça sert que je me le demande ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera si un jour j'ai les réponses ? Rien. Rien du tout. Je serai toujours aussi paumé, j'aurai souffert quand même. Y a bien Jaha qui pourrait me sortir une connerie métaphysique du genre c'était mon destin, c'était quelqu'un qui avait décidé que ma vie serait de la merde, mais ce serait pour mieux rebondir ensuite. Mon cul ouais, c'est vraiment de la merde sa théorie. Il n'y a personne qui peut décider ma vie, à part moi-même.

Alors peut-être que j'ai fait des choix de merde. _J'ai fait des choix de merde_. Mais peut-être que les autres ont merdé aussi, je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela, j'ai envie de stopper ma cervelle. Pas étonnant que je sois sur mes gardes pour tout ce qui arrive, j'ai trop de pourquoi dans la tête, de qu'est-ce que et de « et si ». J'ai l'air je m'en foutiste, j'ai l'air de me dire que tout ce qui compte c'est survivre, mais c'est pour mieux cacher toute la merde enfouie à l'intérieur de moi. Pour mieux me planquer, et la série de questions continue de tourner, tourner, jusqu'à me rendre complètement dingue. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie de cogner quelqu'un ou de me saouler la tronche.

Et puis…

Et puis il y a les questions plus étranges, celles sans réponse non plus mais qui ne me blessent pas, qui me turlupinent simplement. Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? Accroché à deux bouts de corde, je ne t'ai pas lâché Bellamy, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir ? Pourquoi tu m'as regardé avec des mercis au fond des yeux ?

Ça me bouffe pas de pas savoir, ça m'intrigue, parce que ça n'a pas de sens. J'aurais dû te lâcher et je l'ai pas fait. Je me suis cramponné, quitte à tomber moi-même, avec toi. Est-ce que tu connaîtrais la réponse toi ? En tout cas je ne te demande pas. Je garde tout ça pour moi, j'enfouis, j'enfouis, ça recouvre la merde de choses moins puantes, un peu plus jolie.

 _Est-ce que je fais autre chose que des mauvais choix ?_

Et dernièrement…

Dernièrement, il y a eu ça.

Toi me regardant un peu trop fixement, toi attiré par moi comme une mouche attirée par une lumière. Une jolie mouche.

Est-ce que j'ai tué mes parents même indirectement ? Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un sale meurtrier ? Est-ce que je mérite de me faire torturer ? Sont des questions simples.

Celle que je me pose maintenant me fout les boules comme jamais. J'ai la trouille, et à la fois je me sens enflammé. J'ai envie de me laisser aller, de rendre les armes. De laisser les questions dans un coin, de laisser tout tomber. Est-ce que je peux ?

Alors dis-moi.

Bellamy, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Fin.


	2. Signature

**Thème :** Clan

* * *

 **Signature.**

Une cérémonie, un message important. Un discours, du blabla, j'écoute à peine, parce que je te regarde, et quand je te regarde c'est comme si y avait que toi et plus personne d'autre, et le son devient tout flou, c'est embêtant parce que je te regarde souvent et beaucoup. Jasper voulez-vous…, Monty voulez-vous…, un oui, deux oui, un baiser qui s'éternise, c'est pas ma faute, tes lèvres sont trop attirantes. Une signature. Ça y est je fais partie de ton clan, tu fais partie du mien. Ensemble nous commençons notre propre famille.

Fin.


	3. C'est la nuit

**Thème :** obscur

* * *

 **C'est la nuit.**

C'est la nuit, dans l'obscurité, que les fantômes se réveillent. Ceux que Jasper a tué, des personnes sans nom, sans visage, des natifs. Il a juste appuyé sur un bouton et a provoqué un massacre, et ces morts reviennent le hanter. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux, ils sont flippants, dérangeants, mais ce ne sont pas les pires, ce ne sont pas ceux qui font le plus mal. Dans la nuit, il y a Maya, qui apparaît sans cesse, fantôme douloureux, perte horrible, Jasper a du mal à en faire le deuil, elle est là, elle vient et elle le hante jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir. Jasper est obligé de se saouler et de se saouler encore pour réussir à la faire partir, pour réussir à respirer.

Et puis il y a Monty, qui vient une nuit. Il boit avec Jasper sans rien dire, il reste juste là. Il finit bourré et s'endort à ses côtés. Il vient le lendemain et il ne boit pas, mais il ne parle pas non plus. Il démonte un truc avec son tournevis et Jasper se demande comment il fait pour voir ce qu'il fait dans l'obscurité. Il vient encore, une semaine. Ils finissent par se parler, chuchoter, comme pour ne pas troubler la nuit. Ils parlent jusqu'à s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte et Jasper oublie sa gourde d'alcool.

Monty vient et vient encore et Jasper s'en rend compte, mais Maya ne vient plus.

Les nuit passent, et se ressemblent, ou ne se ressemblent pas, et puis il y en a une, où l'obscurité les protège, les efface du monde, les fait disparaître. Alors ils en profitent, et leurs lèvres se rencontrent, petit secret obscur. Les fantômes n'existent plus.

Fin.

L'autatrice : si la fic est bizarre c'est que je l'ai écrite alors que je dormais à moitié sur mon clavier, désolé pour ça.


	4. Le chantage

**Note :** fic écrite pour la nuit du fof

 **Thème :** contrainte

 **Contrainte :** rajouter les mots chaos, gorgonzola, peluche, vison, allée

* * *

 **Le chantage.**

Monty tenait dans sa main une peluche élimée, dans l'autre un tournevis et il avait un sourire un brin menaçant, tel le chasseur devant un vison, mais en plus gentil quand même. Jasper prit l'air horrifiée et gueula :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon doudou ?

\- Je vais le massacrer à coup de tournevis si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite.

\- C'est du chantage, s'exclama Jasper.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu te prends pour un pervers des allées ?

\- Ça n'existe pas ça.

\- Si ça existe.

\- Non ça n'existe pas. Et puis on s'en fiche, fais juste ce que je te dis.

Jasper s'approcha de lui l'air boudeur et murmura :

\- D'accord je t'embrasse mais ce n'est que sous la contrainte.

\- Bien, accepta Monty.

Jasper s'avança encore puis poussa Monty, assez fort pour le faire trébucher mais doucement quand même pour pas lui faire mal. Et pendant que Monty perdait son équilibre, Jasper en profita pour sauver la peau de son doudou, en lui piquant.

\- Il me suit depuis que je suis tout petit mécréant, je ne te laisserai pas le massacrer !

Monty s'assit par terre l'air dépité et Jasper s'accroupit près de lui.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire ça Monty.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas fait. Je voulais juste…

Monty rougit sans finir sa phrase. Jasper la termina pour lui.

\- M'embrasser ?

Monty acquiesça.

Jasper sourit. Son visage tout prêt de celui de Monty il murmura :

\- T'as pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'on s'embrasse.

Et il posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty. Dans le crâne de celui-ci ce fut le chaos. Dans le cœur aussi. Dans tout le corps. Jasper, de son côté, se sentit fondre comme du gorgonzola dans un micro-onde. Ils profitaient tous les deux, et le doudou était en un seul morceau. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'une fin heureuse.

Fin.


	5. Sensualité

**Thème :** J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité.

* * *

 **Sensualité.**

Bellamy avait des responsabilités, beaucoup de responsabilités, en plus des inquiétudes que lui donnaient Octavia. Il devait chasser pour les siens, faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, se battre contre les natifs ou essayer de préserver la paix. Si Clarke était à ses côtés pour l'aider, ça n'empêchait pas que ça prenait beaucoup de temps à Bellamy et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour autres choses. Il s'octroyait certes quelques coucheries par ci par là, mais rien qui n'envahisse ses pensées. Et puis, il y avait eu Murphy. Murphy qu'il avait tellement détesté auparavant et qui maintenant ressemblait à un ami.

C'était une nuit calme comme il y en avait peu. Les natifs se tenaient tranquilles, les Arkadiens aussi. Jasper et d'autres avaient fait un grand feu à l'extérieur pour cuir la viande et également pour se réchauffer. Puis quelqu'un avait commencé à jouer de la musique en tapant sur un morceau de bois comme sur un tambour, et d'autres avaient suivis. Jasper avait ramené le poste, ils avaient mis la musique à fond et la plupart des gens présents s'étaient mis à danser.

Même Murphy. Peut-être avait-il bu. Peut-être pas. Mais il s'était lâché et tout à coup il était là, un peu à part, un peu dans son coin, à bouger son corps. Là où tous les autres se dandinaient, Murphy se mouvait lascivement et Bellamy n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard. Ses responsabilités ? Au feu. Ses inquiétudes ? Disparus. Là maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Murphy dans son petit bout d'ombre à danser sans savoir qu'on l'observait.

Il y avait des paroles qui aurait pu correspondre à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là : _« J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité. »_ , mais Bellamy ne les connaissait pas et ne pouvait pas exprimer en mot ce que son cœur lui soufflait.

À la place, il se leva et mue par quelque chose de plus fort que lui, il se retrouva face à Murphy. Ce dernier, plutôt que de le rejeter, eut un sourire un coin, prit sa main et l'entraina dans cette danse envoûtante. Les réchauffant tous les deux, bien plus que le feu qui brûlait à côté.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je ne pensais pas que le thème m'inspirerait et finalement quelque chose est venue.


	6. Ton discours

**Thème :** Circonvolution

 **Contrainte :** écrire en rime

* * *

 **Ton discours.**

Tu prends des détours, tu fais des tours autour de ta phrase. Tu blablates, tu paraphrases. J'ai déjà compris ce que tu voulais, j'ai déjà admis que tu m'aimais, je souris comme un benet alors que tu continues de parler, de jacter, de bavasser. De tourner, tourner en rond. Circonvolution.

Je ne t'arrête pas. « Blablablablabla ». Je t'écoute, tes mots tombent goûte à goûte. Tu te perds, tu espères, tes bras bougent dans tous les sens, tu voudrais avoir ta chance. Tu ne sais pas que tu l'as déjà. Souvent tu répètes dans tes mots qui ne s'arrêtent, mon nom. Monty, Monty, Monty. Ça me donne des envies. De t'embrasser, de te câliner. Je me retiens, tu parles encore. Avec tes mains, avec ton corps. Et ta bouche qui s'ouvre et se ferme sans jamais mettre un terme à ton discours. Qui continue toujours.

Puis finalement tu te tais. Je te regarde l'air complètement niais. Tu conclues tout ton long poème par « je t'aime ». Je le savais Jasper et je te donne ce que tu espères. Ce que je voulais, que je désirais. Un baiser. Magnifique conclusion de tes circonvolutions.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit en rime ce petit quelque chose, ça m'a bien plu de l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous a plu de le lire.


End file.
